


two is better than one

by jcebum



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Comfort, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, dw my heart is broken too, i love neo, i miss neo, i watched vids on yt and now im depressed, im sorry if i broke your heart, lets cry together, the others dont really have a big role though, we need neo to come back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hakyeon's been avoiding taekwoon lately. they're drifting apart, and it's breaking not only taekwoon's heart, but hakyeon's heart as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two is better than one

**Author's Note:**

> i was hurt. i had to write this.

both of them know that each of them have been really busy lately, so when taekwoon wakes up without hakyeon by his side, he doesn't get surprised, but he can't help but feel disappointed.

hakyeon's been ignoring him lately. usually, he admits, the older would nag him and everything, shower him with so much love, but this? during their times off, hakyeon wouldn't even come _close_ to taekwoon.

there must be something wrong, and taekwoon thinks this. no, he _knows_ this. he's known hakyeon far too long to just _'think'_ about something related to hakyeon.

and so taekwoon tries his best to approach hakyeon. again and again, the members get a bit confused at taekwoon's actions, but none of them spoke of it out loud, which taekwoon is thankful for.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

on one faithful evening, the members are given some time off, and while everyone is tired, the younger members had felt how much taekwoon wants to speak to hakyeon, and so they opted to leave the dorm for a while.

without the other four, the atmosphere becomes heavier. all of a sudden, hakyeon feels like he's suffocating. he tries to get away, but taekwoon's already right in front of him, his expression not something that hakyeon's used to.

taekwoon's face is filled with guilt, confusion, as well as immense sadness. and hakyeon feels his lungs getting tighter, the air around him heavier, breathing becoming harder. hakyeon's legs are shaky, and as he stumbles a few steps forward, he feels a pair of strong, warm, and familiar arms wrap around him, providing him with unimaginable security it was almost funny.

taekwoon's arms are wrapped around hakyeon, his hands resting on hakyeon's back as hakyeon rests his head on taekwoon's chest. for a moment, it feels okay; _they_ feel okay.

but they _know_ they aren't. well at least not yet.

"hakyeonie," taekwoon says softly, "why have you been avoiding me?"

"i haven't," hakyeon answers shortly, his hands on taekwoon's chest, fisting the simple black shirt taekwoon is wearing.

"don't lie. i've known you for so long, i could read you like an open book," taekwoon replies as hakyeon continuously tries to push him away, failing over and over again.

" _please_ , stop," hakyeon's voice is shaky, his usual strong and happy demeanor crumbling right in front of taekwoon's eyes.

"hakyeonie, listen to me," taekwoon says a bit louder, a bit firmer, and hakyeon gulps, "whatever it is, i'm sorry. i know if you're as upset as this, it's because of me. whatever i did, i'm sorry."

"no, you can't be sorry. after all, i really am annoying," hakyeon says, gritting his teeth as tears fell from his eyes.

"cha hakyeon, what are you _saying_?" taekwoon asks, his face full of guilt and a bit of anger.

"the kids always tell me i'm annoying, and i know it's in a playful way, but with you always ignoring and constantly rejecting my care for you, it just hurts me really bad," hakyeon admits through sobs and hiccups.

"hakyeonie, i didn't know..." taekwoon trailed off, not knowing how (or rather, wanting?) to continue his sentence further.

"yeah, you didn't know because you keep pushing me away, so i'm doing _you_ a _favor_. i'm pushing myself away from you," hakyeon says, and taekwoon's grip around hakyeon's body loosens, and hakyeon is finally able to push taekwoon away.

taekwoon's eyes are wide, staring at the leader in such guilt and regret, that it was nearly impossible for hakyeon to avoid it and not feel some type of the same feeling too.

feeling suffocated again, hakyeon opts to run to hyuk and hongbin's shared room, away from taekwoon, before the latter grabs his wrist and pulls him close. taekwoon's front was to hakyeon's back, his arms hugging hakyeon's hips from the back. hakyeon blushes, with fresh tears still running out of his eyes. taekwoon digs his face deep into hakyeon's neck, his breath tickling hakyeon softly.

"hakyeon-ah, i'm sorry. i want you to know i love you. i really do. i'm sorry i don't express much. i'm sorry i can't express my love for you like you do for me. i'm sorry i'm an idiot, _i'm sorry i was born like this_ ," taekwoon mumbles the last part, but hakyeon catches it in time.

hakyeon's eyes widens, his heart and brain are on alert as he feels taekwoon's tears falling onto the side of his neck and a few near his shoulder. hakyeon turns around to meet taekwoon's eyes, and his heart breaks.

there, right in front of him, is the man that has caused him so much pain. but he is also the man hakyeon loves the most in this world, and hakyeon could never hate him even if he wanted to. he just can't.

hakyeon places his hands on either side of taekwoon's face and leans up to kiss him. their eyes flutter close, taekwoon happily accepting hakyeon's kiss. taekwoon has his arms wrapped around hakyeon, and hakyeon's own around taekwoon's neck. neither are sure of how long they kissed, but as they pull away, they feel even better than they have been for months.

it feels okay; _they_ feel okay.

but they know they _still_ aren't, and so hakyeon wipes taekwoon's tears away with his thumbs, giving taekwoon a peck on the lips before saying, "i love you, taekwoon-ah. i love you. i love you, i love you, i love you. thank you so much for being born. _i love you_."

and taekwoon, after so long, finally smiles. so does hakyeon. "i love you so fucking much, hakyeon-ah, please don't _ever_ leave me."

"i won't. i can't, anyway," hakyeon chuckles dryly before catching taekwoon's lips in another deep kiss.

that night, taekwoon is finally able to hold hakyeon in his arms again. they're finally able to tangle their legs with each other's, finally able to feel each other's heartbeats, as well as finally being able to be next to each other.

they're finally _okay_. it feels okay, it _is_ okay.

and neither would have it any other way.


End file.
